


Nervous

by what_should_i_post_here



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Turtlecest (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_should_i_post_here/pseuds/what_should_i_post_here
Summary: After finding out that their other brothers are together, Leo and Donnie decide they should be, too.





	Nervous

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hi, it's been a while. My mind doesn't really know how to do actual storylines right now, so please enjoy some terrible smut I wrote in an hour lol
> 
> Will fic any errors later maybe.

"You're nervous."

The blue-banded turtle looked up from his place on the bed and carefully licked his dry lips. "And you're not?"

"I _am_ nervous," Donnie confirmed, taking another step forward. 

"Coulda fooled me," Leo frowned.

"I guess I'm more excited," He admitted, blushing slightly. "Must overpower the jitters that come with it."

The genius took another step forward, causing Leo to unconsciously scoot as inch back. 

Donnie frowned. "We don't have to do this, you know. You have a choice. I just thought that-"

"That since Raph and Mikey are fucking, we should be, too?"

Donnie's cheeks burned. It wasn't like the leader to curse. "Hey, you're the one who wanted to-"

"I know!" Leo interrupted with a shout.

"With your stupid 'keeping balance' theory and all that."

"I know..."

There was a brief silence before Donnie finally spoke up. He was further away than before, attempting to cover his bare body with just his arms. "Is that the only reason you wanted to...what I mean is...i-if Raph and Mikey weren't...well..."

Leo turned his head. "I don't know. Maybe."

"Right," Donnie said, clearly not liking that answer one bit." "Well, maybe you should just find another way to balance the family, cause I'm not about to-"

"Donatello," Leo interrupted. He used his 'leader voice' and the genius felt obligated to listen. He breathed out. "It's true that I initially suggested this simply because our other two brothers have chosen to engage in such activities..."

Donnie turned, ready to head for the door. 

"However," Leo continued, causing the younger to pause. "I would be...lying if I said I haven't thought about this...before."

"'This' as in _sex_?" Donnie asked, turning around simply to give him a questioning stare.

"'This' as in sex...with you."

"...Really?" The leader nodded and Donnie gulped. 

"You're nervous," Leo smiled, repeating his brother's previous words.

The genius blushed.

The leader looked down at his brother's crotch. "And excited."

"M-maybe a little..."

Leo carefully slid off the bed to step in front of Donnie. Keeping their eyes locked, Leo traced a hand down, gently brushing against his brother's bulge.

With a soft moan, Donnie released his member and Leo dared to look down. He licked his lips again. "Nothing _little_ about that."

"Leo..." Donnie whispered when his brother carefully grabbed at his cock, gently stroking his way up to the tip.

"You're, uh, you're gonna have to lead tonight, Don," the eldest turtle mumbled, his confidence gone the second he touched Donnie. "I'm afraid I don't know what to-"

The genius quickly wrapped his own hand around Leo's, causing him to gasp, then proceeded to move up and down so they were stroking him off together. 

"What...hah!" Donnie bit back a moan. "What makes you think I know any better?"

"I...I don't know," Leo admitted, leaning against his brother's plastron as he continued moving their hands back and forth...and back. "You're just on the internet more, I figured..."

"That I watch a lot of porn?" He huffed out a laugh. 

"Am...am I wrong?"

Donnie gave another breathy laugh before answering. "Are you ever wrong?"

Leo gave a chuckle of his own, then abruptly stopped the hand job, causing Donnie to whimper. "That and...Raph said you and he, you know... B-before he was with Mikey."

Donnie's eyes boggled. "He WHAT?"

"Can you blame him?" Leo asked. "He'd just gotten his first blowjob. You'd want to tell someone, too."

"Leo...that-that was 2 years ago!" Donnie said, so frazzled the two were finally forced to seperate. "You're telling me you knew I sucked my own brother off for two whole years...and you didn't say anything?"

"He said you were really good," Leo continued, ignoring the question. 

" _God!_ " Donnie groaned, covering his darkened face. 

"I've never stopped thinking about it..."

The genius peeked through his slitted fingers.

"Donnie, if it weren't for Raph telling me that, I don't think I ever would have realized my feelings for you."

" _Feelings_?" Donnie replied, humorlessly. "Sure you weren't just horny for your easy brother?"

Leo frowned. "It wasn't like that, Donnie. Raph has told me things he's done with Mikey, too. And Casey...and I don't want to do anything with them."

The genius blinked. "Casey?"

Leo nodded.

Donnie laughed. "Raph's kinda a slut, huh?"

The leader chuckled back.

"Has he...done anything with you?"

"Maybe..."

"Really," Donnie mused, nonchalantly. "What uh...what did you guys do?"

Leo laughed. "I'm not answering that."

"Why not?"

"You're getting jealous."

"What?" The genius blinked. "N-no I'm not."

"You are," Leo smiled, taking Donnie's chin in his hand. "It's kinda cute, though." Then he leaned forward ever so slightly and pecked Donnie on the lips, causing the younger to churr quietly.

"Does that answer your question?"

"No, why would..." He paused. "You...you guys just kissed? _Really_?"

"You expected more?"

"Kinda," Donnie shrugged. "You hear about my giving Raph a blowjob and you're cautious to tell me about a simple kiss?"

"Clearly I'm not as jealous a turtle as you are."

"Pfft."

"I'm not," Leo insisted. 

"No, you're right, you're right," Donnie nodded. "Nothing to be jealous about. After all, you had your lips on Raph's lips. Me, I just had them wrapped around his cock."

"Wha...?"

"Sucking at his cockhead...licking the precum steadily dripping from his slit... my tongue pressed against his-"

"F-fine, okay? I'm jealous, too. I'm jealous, so...so please stop talking about it and-"

"Suck you?" Donnie asked. "Gladly."

The genius then dropped to his knees and painted an upwards stripe of saliva across Leo's bulging slit, his barely contained cock tumbling out immediately. 

Donnie blew at the tip and Leo moaned.

"N-now go easy on me," Donnie stuttered. "Remember, it's been two years."

"Heh," Leo breathed out. "I've seen you eat a popsicle. Don't act like you haven't been practicing."

Donnie chuckled nervously before swallowing the tip of his brother's cock hands-free.

"Shell," Leo groaned, his hand immediately landing on the top of Donnie's head, gently keeping him still. "Oh yes..."

The genius grinned, taking in another inch. 

"Donnie..."

He mumbled a reply, his mouth still full of cock, causing a vibration that had Leo doubling over, two hands now on Donnie's head, seemingly the only thing keeping him upright. 

Chuckling, Donnie grabbed at his brother's thighs, keeping himself balance as he continued to ravish Leo with his hot tongue.

As soon as he began bobbing up and down, the hard member going in and out of his mouth, the leader couldn't contain himself any longer and spilled his seed with very little warning, other than his trembling legs beneath Donnie's hands and the slight tightening of his hands on the genius's skull.

When Donnie was sure Leo was finished, he pulled off, giving a gentle kiss to the tip before standing up on shaky legs.

Again, little warning was given when Leo pushed him forward, smacking Donnie into the wall, and kissing him hard. 

The leader paid special attention to cleaning the excess cum still dripping from his lips, and Donnie moaned at very taboo of it all. 

"Raph was right to brag," Leo said after a much needed breather on both their parts. "That was...amazing."

"It was good for me, too," Donnie blushed.

Leo smirked. "Yeah, right. You're not honestly about to stand there and tell me giving a blowjob is just as good as receiving one."

"I mean, I can't say for sure, since I've never been...well..." Donnie coughed into his fist. "But I've enjoyed what I _have_ done, so." Donnie shrugged, innocently.

The leader cocked an eye ridge. "Hmm...that just your way of getting me to suck you off, Don?"

"What?" His cheeks burned at Leo's words. "N-no, I'm just saying, you know...to each his own."

There was a brief pause, as if the two were reflecting on that answer. 

"Which is dork speak for 'yes, please'. Got it," Leo said, kneeling down.


End file.
